1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to a sealing inspection device and a sealing inspection method of a flat panel display apparatus by using the sealing inspection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses may include portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. For example, electroluminescent display apparatuses among the flat-panel display apparatuses are self emitting display apparatuses and are regarded as next generation display apparatuses due to their wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and a fast response speed. Also, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, in which an emission layer is formed of an organic material, may display various colors and may have superior characteristics in terms of luminance, a driving voltage, and a response speed in comparison to inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses.
A general organic light-emitting display apparatus has a structure in which at least one organic layer including an emission layer is intervened between a pair of electrodes, i.e., first and second electrodes. The first electrode is formed on a substrate and functions as an anode for injecting holes, and the organic layer is formed on the first electrode. The second electrode is formed on the organic layer to face the first electrode and functions as a cathode for injecting electrons.